The Fight!
by Phanismyeverything
Summary: So I'm not a professional like some of the other phanfiction writers but I thought I'd give it a shot! Dan and Phil get into a fight! About what? Read to find out! Also leave a review and don't mind the language or punctuation! LOOVEESS Schneina.


A/N:_** So here is chapter 1! I have bad punctuation and I always have writers blocks so oops!**_

_**Hope you stay through the whole story and keep smiling and stuff~**_

"Phiiiiillll" Phil heard his roommate and fellow youtuber yell angrily from the kitchen, "Y..yes?" he stuttered as he scrambled of his bed and slowly walked over to the kitchen "My cereal…its over" Dan glared at Phil trying to keep his cool especially since it was 11 'o' clock on a Saturday morning "And I only bought it a few days ago." Phil gulped and backed up slightly "O..Oh you've been stress eating again?" Dan just stared at Phil before turning beet red "I..I DON'T 'STRESS EAT' YOU IDIOT!" Phil tried really hard not to smile since this was a 'serious' situation but he failed miserably, he can't help it that seeing Dan blush makes him smile since he had feeling for the younger boy for four years now but luckily he knew how to control it. Dan noticed Phil smiling and cooled down a bit, till he realised that he was supposed to be mad at Phil plus if he didn't put Phil in place now it would keep happening "Stop smiling you twat!" He accidently blurted out angrily which startled Phil slightly making him jump back his smiling turning into a frown once again "S..Sorry…" he mumbled playing with the hem of his shirt. A pang of guilt hitting Dan immediately but he had to stay strong, "Jesus Christ Phil!" he muttered angrily, he hated yelling at Phil it made him feel sick, he knew this feeling well he couldn't even look at Phil for more than five seconds or he would just end up staring at him, he knew this because of all the crazy 'Phangirls' who point it out. "You need to control your cereal problem" Dan decided that since he was 'putting Phil in place' it was only right to express all the problems he has with Phil "your sock problem and may I add your constant habit of leaving the cupboards open! ahaha let's not forget your sugar problem how the fuck do you even get the sugar all around the count- !" but what Dan didn't expect was for Phil to snap back "Oh shut up Howell!" Phil was furious as to why Dan would try to list all his flaws when Dan wasn't that perfect either! "You think you're so fucking perfect but you're not okay! You always make things about you, you always hit me with the hardest objects and your accent is so fucking cocky sometimes I wish you'd shut up!" Phil was almost at tears, he couldn't believe he was actually saying these things to the man he loved but he couldn't get himself to stop he was already too deep in "Oh and just because you have more subscribers than me it doesn't fucking mean your better than me you twat!" With that Phil stormed out of the apartment slamming the door as he exited the last thing he wanted was Dan seeing him crying, Dan just stood in place trying to process everything that was just spat at him… Phil never swore to Dan ever. Dan had enough of this he couldn't live with Phil anymore all these feelings confused and frustrated him, he stormed into his room slamming his door shut and sitting by it pinching his glabella.

Phil walked through London aimlessly, he met a few fangirls on his way and after talking a quick photo almost all of them asked him where Dan was…He told them he had the flu but was never a good liar so he doubted any of them believed him. 'I have to tell him' was all Phil could think of now as he walked to his apartment opening the door slightly to see Dan on the couch with a bunch of newspapers around him, a few words were circled in a red marker and as he got closer he noticed the pictures of apartments and houses next to them "What are you doing?" Phil managed to croak out his voice was still sore from the crying he did at the side of their apartment, Dan didn't bother to look up as he was scared that if he looked at Phil he would mentally and physically break down "I d..decided to get my own pl..place…" He sighed at how pathetic he sounded right now but after a few minutes he heard Phil whisper "what…?" Dan winced slightly "M..My own place PHIL." Dan stated a little more confident than before, "Is it because of what I said because I didn't mean it I swear!" Phil was babbling on about how he was just being stupid and how he would change but Dan knew it was too late "I'm sorry Phil.. I can't keep living with YOU" he made sure to add the 'You' a little louder than the others "B..But why…?" Phil whimpered "Am I that horrible to live with?!" he was full on crying now sobbing uncontrollably Dans eyes shot up instantly freezing, he didn't know what to do now. 'Fuck.' He thought as he moved forward 'I gotta do it..' He quickly swooped his hand under Phils face lifting it up slightly to make contact with his lips, Dan shut his eyes and pulled Phil closer to him, after a few minutes he pulled away not wanting to get carried away "That's why Phil.." Dan frowned his voice becoming soft and helpless "I love you." He sighed and walked past Phil into his room the hallway became silent and all you could hear was the click of Dan's door getting locked.

Phil stayed quiet, he tried to comprehend what just happened… 'Had Dan just kissed him? It was as perfect as he had imagined except he would have liked it to be under different circumstances…' It suddenly hit Phil, 'Dan said he loved him!' without a second thought Phil dashed towards Dan's door pounding on it violently "Dan! Dan! Dan!" He screamed waiting for an answer but instead he heard the window in Dan's room slide open, 'Fire escape!' Phil thought surprised and horrified 'Did Dan really think that kissing him would be bad? Well to be fair he didn't know that Phil had feeling for him at the time...' While Phil was talking to himself in his head he completely blanked out of reality, when it suddenly hit him "Crap, I should be chasing after him" He exclaimed running straight out the door 'Knowing Dan he probably stopped half way...' Phil laughed, he didn't even bother to wait for the lift he just wanted to find Dan. When Phil finally got to the front of the building he was completely out of breath but his breath hitched as he saw Dan sitting on the bench outside their flat his head were resting on his hands and he seemed to be cursing a lot, Phil slowly walked towards Dan and sat down beside him enjoying the silence, "You made me run down the whole way you know…" Phil could sense Dan tense up next to him "I'm sorry…" was all Phil could say right now but apparently Dan was not having it "NO PHIL YOUR NOT SORRY AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE." Phil moved slightly closer to Dan and rested his head on Dan's shoulder "I am though. The only reason you ran away and wanted to move was because I was not being honest about my feelings, the thing is Dan, IaminlovewithyouandIhavebeenforallfiveyears" Phil let out a breath and pulled his head of Dans shoulder and he turned his face to face Dan "W..what….?" Was all he could say with the sharp gaze Dan was giving him "I didn't hear a thing you said you tumbleweed." He was blushing slightly because in truth Dan heard Phil saying that he was in love with him but he just wanted Phil to say it slower, Phil blushed fifty shades of red and stuttered " I..I..I've been in l..love with you for five years." He blurted out slower than before "I didn't say anything because I thought that you didn't feel the same way and then when I was coming up to tell you, you yelled at me saying you didn't want to live with me and then I got emotional and you kissed me and confused me by saying you loved me and then I came to tell you I loved you too but you jumped out the fire escape, made me climb all the way down only to make me repeat that I loved you twice!" Phil took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Dan smiling with a half smirk on "So you love me too huh?" he raised an eyebrow at the flustered ebony haired boy "Shut up.." was what Phil replied with as he shut his eyes to breath, When Phil opened his eyes he was in his bed Lion watching him sleep as usual and Dan was singing highly of pitch in the kitchen, "What the.." he looked at his alarm clock. 10:50- Saturday.

_**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever story! I know I left it horribly but don't hate me I had a plan! It's kind of falling apart right now but I will make sure that this is a multi-chaptered story with cute Phan fluff and maybe a little something on the side ;) but yeah follow me on twitter/Ig to be told when I upload a new chapter schneina/ And I'm sorry if you hate it because it was boring or whatever so byeee**_


End file.
